


asleep, awake

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: Lucifer can't take Sandalphon's pain away — but he can give him time and love and patience, and the promise that he'll always be by his side through every nightmare.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	asleep, awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



It's one of those nights again. For hours, Lucifer has watched Sandalphon drift in and out of slumber, anything more than a few minutes turning into nightmares, and those few snatches of real sleep Sandalphon manages to steal can hardly be called _rest_. Sandalphon's recovery has been plagued with nights like these: long, restless hours that drain away his energy until he has no choice but to succumb to sheer exhaustion. 

Sandalphon should have recovered long ago. His injuries had been severe, but nothing that a primal's regeneration couldn't surmount. Lucifer knows that the nightmares are at fault. They're holding him back, wearing him down in unseen ways that Lucifer aches to think about. All night, he hasn't been able to bring himself to leave Sandalphon's bed, never knowing when he might wake. 

It's happened so many times that Lucifer is expecting it when Sandalphon jolts out of sleep yet again, wings tensing and fluttering before pain twists his features at the reminder. He's breathless in Lucifer's arms, injured wings limp and prone where they're laid over the bed; Lucifer leans down to brush away the sweat on his brow, follows it up with a kiss. "Sandalphon," he whispers, and he feels Sandalphon relax just a fraction at the sound of his voice. "I'm here. You'll be alright." 

He runs gentle fingers through Sandalphon's hair as he speaks, a habit he's picked up in lieu of being able to stroke Sandalphon's wings. There's always a moment of tension when Lucifer does that, but he knows it's because Sandalphon isn't used to being touched. As ever, it's only a moment before Sandalphon melts into the warmth, chases it with all the desperation of a traveller searching for an oasis in the desert. He buries his face into Lucifer's neck, clings without speaking or making a sound, but Lucifer can feel the tears against his skin. 

Lucifer doesn't ask. He continues stroking his hand through Sandalphon's hair, smoothing out the sweat-soaked strands. The motion has always soothed him — both of them, if Lucifer has to be honest. Long minutes tick by before Sandalphon stirs, shifting in his arms. 

"I'm sorry." Sandalphon's voice is thick and hoarse, choked up with tears, and he sounds so tired that Lucifer's heart aches. "It keeps… coming back — " His breath hitches, and Lucifer can all but feel his pain in the tense set of his shoulders. Lucifer goes on petting him, smoothing his hand over his hair while holding him close and tight, until the tension finally drains out of Sandalphon's shoulders. When Lucifer is sure the pain has passed, he draws back just far enough to meet Sandalphon's gaze. 

"Don't apologise." Sandalphon's eyes are tear-bright, and Lucifer brushes the teardrops away as they fall. "There's nothing to be sorry for." Lucifer presses a kiss to his forehead. "I'm here," he whispers. "I'm not going anywhere." 

A shudder runs through Sandalphon at the words, and Lucifer cradles his head against the crook of his neck when he presses in. Sandalphon has never told Lucifer what his nightmares are about, but Lucifer can imagine. The space of time after his death and before his revival is one that Sandalphon rarely brings up, even though it's come to define who he is in so many ways. But sometimes Sandalphon wakes with Lucifer's name on his lips and broken pleas for forgiveness, as if the fault of Lucifer's death is his to bear. He's haunted by some notion of blame that Lucifer can't seem to dispel. 

Sandalphon trembles when Lucifer traces a hand over his cheek, as if he wants to ask for more but doesn't dare to. Lucifer cups his hand around it before Sandalphon can wonder further, offering up his touch as a wordless promise: _I'm here. You don't have to be alone anymore._

"…Thank you." 

It's a long moment before Sandalphon speaks again, his voice a little steadier this time. Exhaustion still weighs it down, but his breathing has evened out, his body slack rather than taut with pain or tension. Lucifer presses another kiss into his hair, heartened by the change. He's told himself this so many times over the past hours, but he'll still go on hoping: perhaps this nightmare will be the last. 

He knows it isn't likely. As Sandalphon is right now, with his wings broken and his powers muted, the nightmares are worse than ever. Physical injuries have ripped open the vulnerability Sandalphon so carefully sealed away, trapping him in a cycle that Lucifer longs to free him from. But he knows he doesn't have the power for that. 

All he can do is reassure Sandalphon with touches and words, and trust in Sandalphon's strength to free himself. Lucifer can't heal Sandalphon or take his pain away, no matter how much he wishes he could. Recovery is so much slower than either of them would like, but Lucifer is determined to see it through. 

Lucifer can't take Sandalphon's pain away — but he can give him time and love and patience, and the promise that he'll always be by his side through every nightmare. 

"Rest, Sandalphon," Lucifer murmurs. "I'll be here when you wake up." 


End file.
